yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Weather
| romaji = Tenki | fr_name = Météorologique | fr_trans = Meteorological | de_name = Witterung | it_name = Metereologico | it_trans = Meteorological | ko_name = 천후 | ko_hanja = 天候 | ko_romanized = Cheonhu | ko_trans = Climate | pt_name = do Clima | pt_trans = the Climate | es_name = Meteorológico/a | es_trans = Meteorological | sets = Dark Neostorm | tcg = Spirit Warriors | ocg = Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors }} "The Weather" ( Tenki) is an archetype of Fairy monsters, introduced in Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors and its TCG counterpart Spirit Warriors. All of its Main Deck members are Level 3 monsters, except for the Level 6 "The Weather Painter Aurora". Design Appearance "The Weather" monsters are designed after various weather phenomena, combined with elements of artist's routines such as drawing, painting and coloring, with each monster wielding various tools associated with those aforementioned routines. Their respective "The Weather … Canvas" Spells/Traps depict each of them in the process of creating the effects of the weather they're associated with. Etymology "The Weather" cards are named after weather phenomenons. Members Playing style The archetype's main playing style revolves around using the "The Weather … Canvas" Continuous Spells/Traps to grant additional effects to the "The Weather" Main Deck monsters, according to their position on the Main Monster Zones. Those effects are activated by banishing themselves, and if they do so, they can be Special Summoned back during the next Standby Phase. Most of their monsters also has the capability to place more "The Weather … Canvas" Spells/Traps on the field, from various places. Because of this, careful consideration, planning ahead and advanced strategical moves are extremely important in order to maximize each of the card's output and adapt at almost every situation. All of the effects granted by their Spells/Traps are Quick Effects, making them effectively able to dodge most targeting effects. "The Weather Painter Aurora", in turn, also protects their Spells/Traps from being targeted or destroyed by your opponent, rendering them immune to most forms of backrow removal. This trait also makes them a bit resistant against most negation effects. Some of their monsters like "The Weather Painter Thunder" and "The Weather Painter Sun" can also use any Continuous Spell/Trap for their effects, thus they also have synergy with floodgate and lockdown cards like "Anti-Spell Fragrance" or "Skill Drain". "The Weather Painter Cloud" can also helps recovering their Spell/Traps from the Graveyard, allowing them to use cards like "Magic Planter" and turn it into more advantage instead of an even trade. Due to the deck’s unique mechanic and play style, they can get around several popular forms of negation and floodgates, and can even use them to their advantage. Since the monsters “place” their Canvas cards on the field, it does not count as searching or activating, therefore cards like “Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring”, “Anti-Spell Fragrance”, and “Imperial Order” can’t counter them. Since the monsters also don’t activate their own effects and merely gain effects from the Canvas cards in their adjacent columns, then effect negation cards like “Skill Drain” and “Lose 1 Turn” do not affect them. The monsters also banish as a cost so they’ll always avoid the targeting negation of cards like “Effect Veiler” and “Infinite Impermanence”, since the monsters will no longer be on the field when they’re activated. Because of the deck’s banishing mechanic, it can safely play around cards like “Macro Cosmos” and “Dimensional Fissure”, but one must be wary that these cards may also conflict with cards like “The Weather Painter Sun”. Since the deck also rarely uses the extra deck outside of their boss monster “The Weather Painter Rainbow”, a tech choice of “Pot of Extravagance” can help with consistency. "Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss" The Weather Deck (December 15, 2017) A “The Weather” Deck that makes use of “Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss” included in “LINK VRAINS PACK”. Aim to assemble “The Weather” monsters on the field by Tributing “Fluff Tokens” (that were Special Summoned by Dandylion being sent to the GY) with “The Weather Sunny Canvas”. Xyz Summon “Meliae of the Trees” using “The Weather Painter Snow” and a “Performapal Hip Hippo” Special Summoned by “Super Hippo Carnival”, and with its effect, send “Dandylion” from the Deck to the GY. Since “The Weather” Decks have many Level 3 monsters, you can Link Summon “Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss”, who can send “The Weather Painter Sun” who can Special Summon itself from the GY, leading to further plays. Weaknesses Due to the reliance on banishing themselves as cost for their effects, "The Weather" Decks are vulnerable to cards like "Imperial Iron Wall", "Chaos Hunter", and "Artifact Lancea". "Gozen Match" can also cripple their ability to Summon more monsters onto the field, forcing them to rely on just one monster to maintain their position. Despite their heavy reliance on banishing, they're also susceptible to banishment themselves. Mass-banishing effects of cards like "Arkbrave Dragon" and "Evenly Matched" are especially dangerous, rendering cards like "The Weather Painter Cloud" useless, while also bypassing the protection granted by "The Weather Painter Aurora". Banishment also puts their monsters out of reach from "The Weather Sunny Canvas", and renders "The Weather Painter Sun" unable to revive itself. Much like other boss monsters in the game, cards like "Solemn Warning" and "Black Horn of Heaven" can stop the Summoning of "Rainbow", while the "Kaijus" and "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon" can effortlessly remove her from the field (assuming the Main Monster Zones aren't full). Trivia * This archetype can be considered as an antithesis to the "Magical Musket" archetype, in many ways: ** "Magical Musket" focuses on using their Spell/Traps to fuel their monster effects, while this archetype uses their monsters to fuel their Spell/Traps, instead. ** "Magical Musket" has 2 Spells and 4 Traps, while this archetype has 4 Spells and 2 Traps. ** "Magical Musket" are all Fiend, while this archetype is all Fairy. ** "Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel" is a Main Deck monster, while "The Weather Painter Rainbow" is an Extra Deck monster. ** "Magical Musket - Fiendish Deal" protects "Magical Musket" monsters, while "The Weather Painter Aurora" protects this archetype's Spells/Traps. ** Both debuts in Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors, and both are column-based archetypes. * This archetype also share some traits with the "Mekk-Knight" archetype: ** Both archetypes are based around seven colors of rainbow. ** Both archetypes' strategies are also column-based. ** Both "The Weather Painter Rainbow" and "Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme" has the exact same Link Arrows, also both are Link-3 monsters. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes